prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
February 13, 1997 Monday Night RAW results
The February 13, 1997 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWF's RAW brand, took place at Memorial Auditorium in Lowell, Massachusetts. This edition of RAW aired Thursday. Dubbed as "Thursday RAW Thursday" Results *Rocky Maivia defeated WWF IC Champion Hunter Hearst Helmsley to win the title with an inside cradle as Helmsley lifted the challenger off the mat for the Pedigree; the Honkytonk Man provided guest commentary for the match; after the contest, Dok Hendrix conducted a ringside interview with Maivia regarding the title win as Helmsley stormed off to the backstage area. *The Headbangers defeated Aldo Montoya & Bob Holly when Montoya was defeated following the Stage Dive; Sunny was the guest ring announcer for the match. *The Undertaker defeated Savio Vega (w/ The Nation) with the chokeslam. After the bout, the Nation attacked the Undertaker until Ahmed Johnson made the save. *Steve Austin defeated Psycho Sid via disqualification when Bret Hart attacked Austin; after the match, Hart and Sid had to be held apart by officials. *Farooq & Crush defeated WWF Tag Team Champions Owen Hart & Davey Boy Smith via count-out after Owen was tossed to the floor and seemed to injure his knee. *Bret Hart defeated Vader after Vader missed the moonsault; prior to the bout,The Undertaker appeared in the aisle and cut a promo saying he hadn't been getting his due respect and said they along with Steve Austin would rest in peace at Final Four; early in the match, Austin attacked Hart on the floor - until he was pulled away by referees - and then headed to the balcony to distract Bret during the closing moments of the contest Other Segments *An in-ring segment hosted by Vince McMahon in which WWF World Champion Shawn Michaels surrendered the title to WWF President Gorilla Monsoon due to a knee injury; as Michaels said a doctor had told him he may never wrestle again, the crowd started a "We want Sid" chant - as Sid was scheduled to face Michaels during the broadcast for the title; moments later, Michaels said he felt he couldn't say "no" during his championship reign and wanted to do everything asked of him - from the heavy travelling to the public appearances; he then said he had lost his smile somewhere along the line, said the past year was the best of his life, and then thanked the fans for their support before making a round around the ring to shake and slap hands; after declaring the title vacant, Monsoon announced that the winner of the Final Four match that Sunday would become the new champion and that Sid would get a title shot against the new chamion the during following week's edition of Monday Night Raw. Commentators *Vince McMahon *Jim Ross *Jerry Lawler Ring Announcer *Tony Chimel Image Gallery Feb-13-97 Segment.jpg External links * Thursday Raw Thursday results * Thursday Raw Thursday on WWE Network Category:1997 television events